Thoughts
by Irrelevancy
Summary: A collection of stories dedicated to One Piece - Ch 1 ZoroxNami ZoroxRobin
1. Nami

**A/N: Edited, for the heck of it...**

**...I'll update this soon?  
**

* * *

Nami was stumped.

Her orange eyes looked out to the deck of Thousand Sunny, out at the sleeping figure of the swordsman. She couldn't explain the unsettling feeling Zoro brought her, how her heart pounds a bit quicker when he was around. She admits it; he's a very important person in her life. If it wasn't for him and Luffy, she would still be a tool of Arlong. But of course, she owed that to the whole of the crew, so it wasn't Zoro especially.

He never really stood out particularly. The silent swordsman was practically invisible next to the optimistic Luffy, the loud and show-off-y Usopp, Sanji (needless to explain), Chopper, the ever inventing Franky, and the newest male member of their crew, Brook. Zoro was always calm and collected, never panicking under any circumstances. She has never really given a thought about him, until she noticed the intimate discussions the archeologist and Zoro had together, and how there was always an extra glance for her. Nami felt hurt. She wasn't stupid, she probably knows why. But does she believe it?

"Oi Nami!" Zoro's call brought Nami back from her thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Ero-cook wanted me to call you to dinner, since he's busy protecting 'your' food from Luffy. So ya better get moving if you don't want the _love meal_ specially prepared for you by ahou-cook go down the bottomless pit we call a captain." Nami nodded, then turned away.

"Okay, tell Sanji-kun I'll be right there." Nami's voice was a bit shaky and unsettled.

"Nami? Are you alright?"

There was doubt and skeptical-ism in Zoro's voice, but there was just a hint of concern.

"Yeah! Sure! Just… go…"

Nami didn't dare turn towards him, but Zoro was still feeling weird about Nami's behavior, so he leaned across the table.

"Oi Nami! Are you sure you're alright? Your face is all red. Are you sick again?" Nami turned around to face him, trying to tell him to go away, only to find his face just centimeters away from her crimson one. Panicking, she kicked the bottom of the desk, only flipping it over on top of Zoro, and falling back on the chair herself.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Zoro grimaced, rubbing his head.

"Just go away!" Nami yelled, trying to stand up. But piercing pain shot through her leg. With a gasp, she clasped her thigh, only to find her hand bloody. Seeing blood, Zoro rushed over.

"What happened?"

"I think the letter opener did that…"

Then without another word, Zoro lifted her in his arms.

"He-hey!" Nami panicked. "What are you doing?!"

With a weird expression, Zoro turned to her. "Isn't it obvious? Get you to Chopper!"

The navigator's eyes narrowed. "Oh?" Her tone was sarcastic. "So you're going to carry me to the dining room, and get Sanji-kun mad, and then having to come back here with me to have Chopper treat me?"

The swordsman paused in mid-step. "You're right…" But he didn't put her down, instead walked swiftly outside the door outside. The wind was cold and hard, stinging Nami's cheeks. Involuntarily, she shivered. Not missing this, Zoro pulled her closer to his muscular form. "Sorry 'bout that. I'll try to go faster."

His strides led them across the deck, heading towards the room Nami and Robin shared. In his strong arms, Nami could barely feel the pain on her leg anymore. She loosened up and leaned her head to Zoro's chest. She could only wish time would stop, that they can stay like this forever. Tears flowed down her cheeks. Nami can't lie to herself now, and she wouldn't. She was in love with Zoro.

Robin stood outside the door of the dining room, watching from the shadows as Zoro carry Nami into her room. A sort of hollowness filled her heart. She felt unexpected hatred and anger towards the fellow navigator. Bringing her arms around her body, Robin leaned against the frame of the door and closed her eyes. Her lips moved slightly, but if words came out they were drowned by the howling wind. A few yards away in the females' cabin, a pair of blue eyes appeared.

* * *

**A/N: Love it? Hate it?**

**Review it?  
**


	2. Robin

**A/N: This chap's a continuation of last time...**

**^-^  
**

* * *

"Ne, Doctor-san?" Robin called inside the kitchen. Chopper looked up from wrestling a piece of fish from Luffy's hand.

"Yeah Robin?"

Robin smiled, then beckoned for him to come. Reluctantly, he loosened his grip on the meat, and in a split second, it disappeared into Luffy's mouth. Chopper looked dejected when he headed for Robin, until she whispered in his ear, "I'll have cook-san prepare you something special. Just go into navigator-san's cabin and check on her please." A bright smile came to the tonakai's face as he ran off as quick as he can towards the cabin, unaware of the second intention behind Robin's request.

--

"I'll leave Nami to you then," Zoro called over his shoulder as he walked out the door of the room. Chopper smiled and nodded as he took out a bottle of disinfectant from his pouch.

Nami couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed, though a bit glad, since all that ever seem to surround her and Zoro was an awkward atmosphere, though that probably was her own doing. Chopper seems to notice that she was down.

"Is there something wrong? Does your leg hurt really badly?" he muttered, peering worriedly at the cleaned cut.

Nami smiled at his concern, then shook her head. "Nah, I'm fine."

The naive reindeer nodded, then began applying a thick spread over the cut in Nami's leg, who was so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't even notice the pair of blue eyes across from her, looking at her.

--

Robin walked out of the kitchen, where she had left Sanji and Chopper after the doctor had treated Nami's wound. The first thing she noticed was the sky. Bright stars sprinkled across the heavens, as if small twinkling Christmas lights surrounding the bright centerpiece. A small smile came over her lips as she thought of how her life changed from a lonely little girl to a proud Mugiwara Kaizoku. She was so captivated that she had almost forgotten the purpose of her visit to the deck. Then, with swift and sturdy steps, she climbed up the ladder leading to the crow's nest.

Zoro felt Robin approaching. He slightly shifted his position of the soft couches Franky had designed, facing his body to the door. Right on cue, the door opened and Robin stepped in, a beige knitted shawl draped over her shoulders. There was a small smile on her face, one that Zoro had seen many times before; one that didn't reach her eyes. Robin made her way to the couch directly across from the door, a few cushions away from Zoro's seat to the right. The swordsman watched her as she sat down, adjusting her position until she was contented in her seat. The two sat in comfortable silence as both watched out into the dark seas, illuminated by the crescent moon. This wasn't the first night they had spent together in the crow's nest, both silent and just watching. This somehow irritated Robin, as if her presence didn't make a difference to the man. But to confirm her hypothesis, she would have to experiment, even if it means chancing her relationship with two, if not three, of the Mugiwara Pirates.

* * *

**A/N: ...I don't know if I'm going to continue this...**

**0.0**

**If anyone wants me to update, I might have to start on a new fic...  
**


	3. Nonrelated

As the chapter titles says, this is completely unrelated to One Piece

But somehow, I have always imagined it as in One Piece

So here it is: Yami to Hikari

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yami's dark crimson hair was stained with blood. His already ragged shirt was ripped in various places, so cleanly by a knife. Bruises covered his handsome face, but barely visible in the dim light of the tavern. One arm hung at an awkward angle, just dangling. Bystanders stood, wincing as each blow hit Yami. But despite all this pain, no emotions crossed his face. His eyes were dark and shaded, as if a marionette, with no life force behind them. One of the gang held up a beer bottle, a furious look on his face. "You'll pay for what you did! You'll pay, Yami!" Yami looked up to face the man as his torn and bloody back made contact with the bar's wall, looked up to the man he once called his father.

A wave of green flashed before him, seconds before the sound of the bottle shattering and the rain of glass on the ground. A collective gasp ran through the bar. Yami's eyes widened as a familiar face flashed before him, a nonchalant grin on her face. "Yo…" "Anata…nande?" Yami whispered. His eyes focused on the trickle of blood dripping down the side of her cheeks. "I told you, don't bare the pain to yourself. Watashitachi wa nakama yo! Shinjite…" Her voice downed to a hurt whisper. Yami clenched his fists. "No! Leave me alone! This," he gestured to the mob. "This is my life! You wouldn't want to be with someone like me! You-" A flat sound of her hand against his cheek ran through the air. "Baka…You think I don't know? Yami, you're an important person to me, that's not going to change." A wave of pain washed over Yami, a new kind he had never experienced before, deep in his heart. Slowly he slid to the ground, covering his face with his hand, propping it up on his knee. "Go-gomen…" A soft smile crossed the girl's face. "Don't worry, I'm here now…"

"Oi! Matte!" Yami's father shouted to the girl, who had propped the unconscious Yami up by one arm. "Kisama, what do you want with Yami?" In a split second, she was up to his face, which was more than ten feet away a second ago. Her eyes were cold and murderous, not at all the same as before. "Don't call Yami's name so easily," she hissed. Then before he knew it, the girl's foot had flown out and sent him across the room.

Yami woke up a few days later, bandaged and cleaned, laying in a clean bed. "What the…" he muttered. Then the memories of that night flashed in his head. "Anoko…" Glancing around, he spotted the girl sleeping on the table, her head propped up on her arm. Yami quickly ran towards her, ignoring the throbbing pain through his body. "Oi, omai… wake up." He shook her by the shoulders, which threw her off balance, resulting in her head falling off her hand. Yami jumped at the loud bang of skull against maple. "Ide!" she yelled as she woke up from her sleep. Slowly blinking her eyes, her gaze fixed on Yami. They stared at each other for a few seconds, then she muttered with a sleepy smile, "Hello beautiful, who are you?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! But you didn't have to wake me up that way!" Yami turned around at her voice, only to look away again in embarrassment as he saw only a towel was wrapped around her. "Put on some clothes!" "Can't, the only ones I have are wet 'cause _somebody_ threw me under the shower!" "Well you wouldn't wake up!" Yami argued weakly. The girl sighed. "Good thing you're awake though. You have no idea how worried I was." Yami blinked in surprise as she walked past him. "You were worried…?" Sensing the tense mood between them, the girl answered, "Well yeah, I mean, even asleep you have a huge appetite. I was running out of food to feed you." "Anona…" he muttered, vein popping. Then, he seemed to have remembered something. "Right. I never asked you, anata no namai wa?" A teasing smile crossed her face. "Sa na… What do you think my name is?" But to her surprise, Yami wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him. "Hikari. Anata wa… anata wa watashi no Hikari."


End file.
